


dear alcohol consumers, stop asking me why i don't drink alcohol

by RoxieOfficial



Series: texts about my life [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: just a little something i wrote because i am tired of people asking me why i don't drink alcohol.





	dear alcohol consumers, stop asking me why i don't drink alcohol

i don't drink alcohol. it's as simple as that. i. don't. drink. alcohol. and i have no intent in changing my mind. why? 'cause i don't want to. no matter how many times you ask me _you sure?_

i'm 16 and i don't drink alcohol. the funny thing is, people always feel entitled to question my motives. and i always wonder, why is it such a big deal to them? it's not like i was forcing them to don't drink with me. i'm completely fine with people drinking, i just don't do it.

_is it because you don't like the taste? if so, i know some beers that taste good!_

no, it's not it.

 _is it because of your adhd pills? 'cause you know you still can drink alcohol even though you take pills, right?_ ( **A.N. this is mostly false. always ask your doctor before mixing alcohol and medication**  )

no, it's not it.

_is it because of religion?_

no, it's not it. 

_is it because someone in your family is an alcoholic?_

no, it's not it.

you want to know why? will you feel better if i tell you? okay, here it is: i don't drink alcohol, because i don't want to. it is as simple as that. i. don't. want. to. stop making this a bigger deal than it actually is, for fuck's sake! you'll never hear me question you about your drinking motives, so stop asking me why i _don't_ drink. okay? i'm fucking tired of it. and stop trying to change my mind. it won't work.


End file.
